obstructfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nakuka/The writing process
Whether my writing process is unlike others' or not, I'm not sure, but I consider it my own. Even though I'm only so many chapters in at this point, my writing routine has already become a part of me it seems. Should I ever not post a chapter within a reasonable span of time, look back at this for any possible reasons my writing has slowed. My first step is music. Always music. I'm one of those people who can write even through songs with lyrics. Often, the lyrics help influence the scenes, often without me seeing it. If a scene is especially depressing, I've likely stumbled upon one of my old favorites from back when I was younger. If an action scene is especially epic, I'm likely listening to an intense song. Et cetera, et cetera... These should go without saying. Instrumental music doesn't help me in the least. It's a distraction. And I'm someone who can do well with distractions. Just not instrumental music. The second step in the outlining phase. I start by piecing things together in a single arc. The Beginning arc will consist of three badges collected, as a new tone sets in compared to The Beginning arc. Goals are altered and nigh everything shifts. I then break those badge collections into different chapters. But, unlike the popular fanfic Traveler, an inspiration of mine, my chapters aren't large, so I leave the 'one badge a chapter' rule behind. I have either side stories or sub-plots that require entire chapters to simply build up, so I plan out one or two chapters for the set-up. When I plan these chapters, I first come up with a title the gives away everything. The second chapter "A Budding Start" was originally called: "Bellsprout" as I didn't want to forget the primary accomplishment of said chapter. "Viridian Battle Lodge" was: "Viridian Battle Facility" as I hadn't come up with a name for the facility yet. The creative titles only came after I've written quite a bit of the chapter. But before I could write the chapters, I write down an outline for the chapters. This outline is not set in stone, not in the least. I diverge from it, ignore certain aspects, especially when it comes to detailed outlines of battle scenes. A single chapter's outline is about one page in Google Docs and no more than 1k words total. This usually works out to 8k-10k words when written out. Writing a full-length chapter can take anywhere from a week or two, as I do enjoy writing stories I'll never post. Whenever I sit down to write Obstruct, I typically get around 1k-2k words. On a really good day, I can get upwards of 3k words. The writing is hardly the issue, so long as writer's block doesn't strike me. Even though I don't believe in writer's block, lol. The absolute hardest part of writing Obstruct is editing. I'm what folks call a "grammar nazi". I write with correct English almost all the time. I rarely text, but when I do, I get another pair of eyes to make sure there aren't any grammar or spelling errors. So when I post something for the entire world so see, I'm especially anal about my spelling and grammar. I send the chapter through four different editors in an attempt to capture typos, grammar errors, passive voice usage, and run-on sentences. I comb through each paragraph for redundant wording, incorrect word usage, and awkwardly-worded lines. Those things are especially true in action scenes. I eliminate almost all passive voice in battle scenes and do my best to find a good mix between detail and fast-paced wording. Action scenes are my enemy. Editing takes no less than three days, if not four or five. If it's not as perfect as I can get it, I won't post it. Once I'm satisfied with the chapter, I make sure all the formatting is orderly and then I go to post it under the new chapter name I made. Nakuka (talk) Category:Blog posts